


Gift Wrapping

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, How Do I Tag, I literally dont know what to tag, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Tags Are Hard, my bois are great, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Sirius, Remus and James learn how to wrap gifts the muggle way





	Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Peter is a halfblood (is that what its called???) this fic

Sirius, James, and Remus watched in wonder as Peter flawlessly wrapping gifts, one after another. It looked like magic, but they all saw with their own eyes that he, in fact, didn’t use magic. 

 

“Pete,” James started, “How do you do that?”

 

Peter looked up briefly, before returning to his gift wrapping. “How do I do what?”

 

Sirius motioned wildly at the present he was currently working on and the ones he had already finished. They watched, enchanted, as Peter took out a roll of gold ribbon and a blunt knife. He ran the knife along the surface of the ribbon. When he removed the knife, the ribbon curled into its self.

 

The response to the curly ribbon was wild. Sirius snatched the ribbon and began closely inspecting it, while James inspected the knife. Remus knew that such thing was possible, as his mother was a muggle, but sat bewildered as to how it was possible.

 

“There’s no way you did that without magic!” Sirius accused.

 

“This knife has to be enchanted!” James quickly agreed.

 

“What do you mean? It’s easy.” Peter reclaimed his ribbon and knife the moment James and Sirius weren’t paying attention. Peter slid an unwrapped present and wrapping paper in their direction. “I’ll teach you!”

 

The three quickly sat up, eager to learn. Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room for the rest of the night, wrapping presents and tying bows.

**Author's Note:**

> i liek this a lot but its rellly short,, i think this'll be the last oneshot in this series unless i wake up at 3am with sudden inspiration but yeah


End file.
